<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telling My Stories to You by AuroraCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071660">Telling My Stories to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud'>AuroraCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Radio (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Female Characters, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is real: Sybil’s head resting in the warmth of Amelia’s lap. Amelia’s fingers carding gently through her hair.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sybil and Amelia, together, and the power of stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sybil McIntyre/Amelia Birnbaum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telling My Stories to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.com">femslashficlets</a> challenge 250, remainder challenge, with the prompt 'story'.</p>
<p>I love this podcast with all of my heart, and I wish there was more fic for it out there. So I tried to make some. I'd love to do something longer and more complex some time, but for now, have this little ficlet. I hope it finds a reader or two, and in case that happens, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>I know the ending of the show is open as to what happens next, but for this I'm choosing to believe Sybil <i>will</i> find Amelia and they'll get a chance together. Because why wouldn't I?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is real: Sybil’s head resting in the warmth of Amelia’s lap. Amelia’s fingers carding gently through her hair. The sounds of an evening, the river flowing in the distance, sounds of people on the street, all familiar yet strange to her ears. The sound of Amelia’s steady breath, so real.</p>
<p>Sybil looks up and sees Amelia, smiling down at her. She <i>sees</i> Amelia.</p>
<p>”I love your smile,” she whispers, and reaches out her hand to touch it. Amelia’s smile deepens against her fingers. </p>
<p>”It’s yours, you know,” Amelia says. ”Nobody makes me smile like you.”</p>
<p>They stare at each other for so long that it would be near ridiculous, Sybil thinks, if it wasn’t so wondrous. None of this is supposed to be happening. She isn’t supposed to have real eyes to see Amelia with, a real head to lay down on her lap, a real voice that Amelia can hear beyond ghostly radio waves. </p>
<p>But somehow, the universe looked at them and decided to let them pass through the cracks, gave them a chance to be for each other.</p>
<p>Sybil is not one to question the mysterious ways of the universe, not when it has given her a new life, a way to love herself whole, a way to love Amelia.</p>
<p>”Without your stories,” Amelia continues, ”I don’t know if I’d have made it through.” She’s said it through her letters before, but to hear her speak them is a blessing Sybil is grateful for.</p>
<p>”I’m glad you did,” Sybil says softly. ”It’s enough one of us became a ghost.” She’s already able to say it lightly, and smile.</p>
<p> Amelia’s responding smile is shakier, but it’s there.</p>
<p>Since Amelia doesn’t say anything Sybil takes her hand, presses it to her miraculously beating heart. ”I was telling my stories to you.”</p>
<p>”Oh.” Amelia drops her gaze to the side, and her long hair falls to partly hide her face, but Sybil can see her blush. </p>
<p>”It’s true, Amelia,” Sybil goes on. ”I don’t know exactly when it happened — I used to picture my listeners as a crowd of friends and acquaintances from the town, and I was talking to them. But your letters, they changed something. Everything. I got the words, the story, of someone outside the existence I had created with my words and the radio. I must have realized that you were more real than anything I conjured up, somehow. Eventually, I started to tell my stories for you, as you were telling yours to me. I think that’s why it happened  —  why I got your letters, why you heard my voice, why I could walk away from the station and become real. Because we had shared our real stories, our real selves with each other. And you helped me see my story, the real story that I had so long struggled not to see, or hear, or especially not to tell.”</p>
<p>She pauses, aware of how long she has gone on. Amelia’s hand lies on her heart, warm and heavy and secure, calling her back to this moment. ”I’m sorry, I was doing radio voice on again.”</p>
<p>”You know I love your radio voice,” Amelia says, and she is chuckling warmly. ”And it’s as you say; you were telling your stories to me, already when you were just the voice in the radio. So I certainly don’t mind you telling them to me now. They saved me, you know.”</p>
<p>”And yours saved me,” Sybil says. ”Both the ones that showed me a world I had ignored, and the ones that showed me you.”</p>
<p>Amelia pulls her hand away, and for a split second Sybil worries, but then Amelia squeezes her shoulder instead, shoving her upwards. ”Sit up, you, so I can kiss you. A lot.”</p>
<p>Sybil laughs and scrambles to an upright position, putting her arms around Amelia’s neck. ”Gladly, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>